Happy Birthday Spain (SpaMano)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: It's everyone's favorite spanish mans birthday (Antonio) and his 'little Lovi' is going to help through a great party. SpaMano, minor swearing, birthday oneshot. Day 12 of Valentine's day oneshots


Author's Commentary: Happy birthday Spain! I know that this is kinda a wasted effort since nobody really likes my stories for some reason. I've been getting a lot of hate lately :''''^) But anyways, day 12 of oneshots hope you like it

Warning(s): Some swearing (It's Romano/Lovino after all), Bad Touch Trio but nothing else T for safety, I don't want to be reported again

Ship(s): SpaMano

Disclaimer: I don't own the country of Spain, or Hetalia. Plot is mine.

"Hey wake up you tomato head!" Lovino yelled jumping onto the spaniard bed like when he was younger. Antonio laid there, trying to process what had just happened looking at the italian. He sat up running a hand through his chestnut brown hair.

"Buenos días Lovi!" Antonio said with a wide smile and a yawn. Lovino rolled his eyes at how much energy he had in the morning, even tho he had just woken up.

"Take me into town you bastardo." The Italian said rolling his hazel eyes. He knew that it was Antonio birthday today, but he was still planning on treating him the same as he always did, with a few exceptions not to throw him off.

"Alright my little Lovi, let me get ready and eat something." The spaniard chuckled setting the white sheets aside and stretching. Lovino walked out of the room and practically sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen. He was surprised that the spaniard didn't hear all the clatter from him trying to make breakfast. All that was left to do was put the pasta on the plates.

Lovino walked into the kitchen and grabbed two plates, putting some pasta on them, followed by the sause. He grabbed a few tomatoes from the bowl on the middle of the table and set them next to the plates.

He heard the spaniards door open and frantically sat down waiting for him to enter the room. Antonio walked down the stairs with his white blouse on with a red ribbon loosely tied around his neck and a pair of khakis on.

"Oi, Lovi. Did you make this?" Antonio asked walking over to the table and sitting down, eyeing the pasta. He nodded with a light blush covering his face. Antonio picked up a fork full and looked at it.

"You didn't do anything to it did you? No poisoning it or anything of that sort?" The spaniard chuckled earning a scoff from the other. Lovino shook his head in disagreement picking up a forkful of his own food and putting it into his mouth.

Antonio chuckled and ate his pasta with a smile on his face. Once they finished they placed their plates in the sink, having the italian wash them. Antonio watched him, quite confused of why he was doing this but shrugged it off as nothing.

"Where do you need to go into town Lovi?" He asked grabbing a tomato and taking a bite from it as if it was an appel. The italian shrugged and set down the clean dishes.

"Anywhere but here, it get's so boring." He huffed turning around and crossing his arms then walking into the living room. Antonio followed him with a smile on his face and grabbing his keys off the table.

"We can figure it out as we go then my little Lovi." He chuckled putting on his shoes and walking over to the door. Lovino nodded and pulled out his phone, texting someone, then slipping it back into his pocket. They walked out the door to the spaniards hot red convertible and drove off into town.

"That is our cue mon amie." Francis said putting his phone into the pocket of his black pants. Gilbert chuckled grabbing onto a bag filled with god knows what and walked towards the door. Francis grabbed another bag and followed the albino out of the house, ready to make some chaos.

"Oi Lovi! Come here." The spaniard yelled looking around for the italian man. Lovino walked over slipping through the crowd till he found the tan man.

"What is it?" He huffed crossing his arms to see the smiling man. His jade green eyes were wide with excitement at whatever was in the store.

"Mira esta espada!" Antonio yelled pointing at the glass. He had always liked old swords, stuff people found no use in other than collecting or throwing away. Lovino rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, texting someone once more.

"Hey stop drooling over this sword, let's get something to eat." The italian said grabbing the taller man's arm and pulling him away from the store, heading him in the other direction to get away from all the people.

"Gil can you go into town? Lovi said there is something there Toni needs." Francis said taking another piece of tape and hanging something up. Gilbert saluted and set down what he was doing and hopped into his car heading off to town.

"Lovi did you see that sword? It would be so nice to have." Antonio rambled on and on about the sword in the window. Until Lovino cut him off.

"Stop talking about something we couldn't afford you tomato." Lovino said crossing his arms with a huff. Antonio stopped talking and smiled sheepishly realizing how much he was talking.

"Want to head back Lovi?" He asked looking at him. Lovino pulled out his phone and nodded as they began to walk to the car.

They drove in silence aside from the blasting mariachi music of the car causing Lovino to sigh but listen regardless.

"We're here my lil Lovi!" Antonio said turning off the car and hoping out. The italian got out and walked over to the door, waiting for the spaniard.

"Shut up and get out your keys to let me inside." He huffed crossing his arms and rolling his hazel eyes. The spaniard chuckled with that smile still on his face. He walked over to the door and unlocked it, walking inside.

"Happy birthday Toni!" Two voices yelled from his house. The spaniard yelled and jumped back in surprise at the men in his house.

Francis and Gilbert we're standing in front of a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Toni' in bold letters.

"Little Lovi planned this whole thing." Francis smiled gesturing at everything in the room. Gilbert left the room and came back with something long and horribly wrapped then handed it to Lovino.

"Don't call me that you wine drinking bastardo. But yes I did. Happy birthday Toni." Lovino blushed handing him the present. Antonio slowly unwrapped it and gasped when he saw what it was. It was the sword from the shop earlier.

"Oh dios mio! Thank you Lovi!" He yelled looking at the sword and hugging the shorter man.

"H-here is another gift you tomato." Lovino said pushing him away and grabbing onto the ribbon around his neck and pressing a kiss against the other's lips.

"Best birthday ever. Thank you everyone." Antonio smiled when the kiss ended.

Author's Commentary: Once again, happy birthday Spain. I rushed it, I'm sorry. There will be 2 more stories then I'm taking a break.

Translation notes (could be wrong, I don't speak Italian):

Buenos días= Good morning

bastardo= bastard

Mon amie= my friend

Mira esta espada!= Look at this sword!

Oh dios mio!= Oh my god!


End file.
